Vergleich japanischer und deutscher Arbeitsmethoden am Beispiel der "Zubereitung einer Kartoffel".
Vergleich J a p a n i s c h e r und D e u t s c h e r Arbeitsmethoden am Beispiel der "Zubereitung einer Kartoffel" So bereitet z.B. TOYOTA eine Kartoffel zu: Man heizt einen neuen, hochwertigen Herd auf 200 Grad. Man legt eine grosse Folien-Kartoffel hinein. Man wendet sich in den folgenden 45 Minuten einer produktiven Aufgabe zu. Dann wird überprüft, ob die Kartoffel gar ist. Man nimmt die gekochte Kartoffel aus dem Herd und serviert sie. "Ein namhafter deutscher Hersteller" bereitet eine Kartoffel zu: Man gründet ein Projektteam (KAIZEN) und definiert genauestens alle Einzelheiten des Projektes. Das Team sucht 6 Monate nach einem TS 16949 zertifizierten Kartoffellieferanten, und findet keinen. Dann wird ein Rübenlieferant gezwungen, Kartoffeln zu liefern. Da er keine Kartoffeln nicht im Programm hat, kauft er sie von einem unzertifizierten Kartoffelhändler und schlägt 25% auf den Kartoffelpreis auf. Der Rübenlieferant wird beauftragt, den Herd auf 200 Grad vorzuheizen. Man verlangt, dass der Lieferant zeigt, wie er den Knopf auf 200 Grad gedreht hat und erwartet, dass er Informationsmaterial des Herdherstellers beibringt, aus dem hervorgeht, dass der Herd richtig geeicht ist. Man überprüft das Informationsmaterial und veranlasst dann den Lieferanten, die Temperatur mit Hilfe eines zertifizierten Temperaturfühlers zu überprüfen und weist den Lieferanten an, die Kartoffel in den Herd zu legen und die Zeituhr auf 45 Minuten zu stellen. Man veranlasst den Lieferanten, den Herd zu öffnen, um zu zeigen, dass die Kartoffel richtig platziert wurde und erbittet eine Studie, die beweist, dass 45 Minuten die ideale Garzeit für eine Kartoffel dieser Grösse ist. * nach 10 Minuten Prüfung, ob die Kartoffel gar ist * nach 11 Minuten Prüfung, ob die Kartoffel gar ist * nach 12 Minuten Prüfung, ob die Kartoffel gar ist * man wird ungeduldig mit dem Lieferanten ( Warum dauert es so lange eine einfache Kartoffel zu kochen? ) und veranlasst einen aktualisierten Gar-Statusbericht alle 5 Minuten. Nach 15 Minuten wird geprüft, ob die Kartoffel gar ist. Nach 35 Minuten kommt man zu dem Schluss, dass die Kartoffel fast fertig ist. Man gratuliert dem Lieferanten, dann informiert man den Lenkungsausschuss über das hervorragende Arbeitsergebnis, das erzielt wurde, obwohl man mit einem unkooperativen Lieferanten zusammenarbeiten musste. Nach 40 Minuten Garzeit nimmt man die Kartoffel aus dem Herd, um eine Kosteneinsparung ohne Wert- und Qualitätsminderung der Kartoffel im Vergleich zu der ursprünglich angesetzten Garzeit von 45 Minuten zu realisieren. Man serviert die Kartoffel und wundert sich, wie zum Teufel die Japaner so eine gute, preiswerte Kartoffel kochen, die den Leuten offensichtlich besser schmeckt als die deutschen Kartoffeln. Zwischenzeitlich gibt es verschiedene Verbesserungsvorschläge des Managements: - Man könnte Rüben in Kartoffelform verwenden um Kosten zu sparen. - Der fehlende Kartoffelgeschmack soll dann in einer Imageoffensive den Kunden als neues Qualitätsmerkmal dargestellt werden. - Es wird gefordert, bei 20% geringerer Gartemperatur im Herd die Garzeit um 20% zu verkürzen. - Man prüft, ob es nach einer Verlagerung des Herdes nach Tschechien noch möglich ist, die Kartoffeln in Deutschland heiss zu servieren. Kategorie:Texte